


Cepi Corpus

by ConsortNeri



Series: Иглы и булавки [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Death, Blood, Dissection, Fluff, Hux Has Issues, I could be told this is not fluff but this is fluffy to me so..., M/M, Mild Gore, Psychopaths In Love, Taxidermy, Vivisection, kind of, mentions of both really more than anything, they're actually cute
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsortNeri/pseuds/ConsortNeri
Summary: A translation of Cepi Corpus by dissectionpins. Умом Хакс понимал, что его наклонности — а именно, его увлеченность тем, что некоторые ошибочно считают смертью — были не очень-то безопасными, да и вообще вряд ли в пределах нормы.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cepi Corpus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881557) by [macabreverbosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreverbosity/pseuds/macabreverbosity). 



> Большое спасибо замечательной бете Efah (ficbook.net/authors/1440615) за вычитку и редактирование!

Хакс всегда был очарован работой внутренних органов тела — человека, животного, без разницы. Сколько он себя помнил, с ним постоянно жило это болезненное, яростное желание узнать… потрогать.

Ему нужно было знать, как это всё работает, что заставляет эти сложные механизмы тикать; просто прочитать в учебниках, посмотреть на плакаты или изучить модельки из твердого матового пластика было недостаточно. Он не мог ощутить жизнь, трогая их, он не мог сказать, что они реальны, глядя на них.

Умом Хакс понимал, что его наклонности — а именно, его увлеченность тем, что некоторые ошибочно считают смертью — были не очень-то безопасными, да и вообще вряд ли в пределах нормы.

Все лицемерные мысли о норме были отброшены, когда Хакс обнаружил себя сидящим над маленькой белкой на дорожке рядом с домом — окровавленные пальцы сжимали всё ещё бьющееся сердечко, ликующая улыбка блуждала на губах. Это было… великолепно, правда; он держал в руках саму Жизнь, он чувствовал себя так, будто был каким-то языческим богом, поймавшим сущность зверька между ладоней. Хаксу понравилась идея. Он ощущал свою важность, гордость, могущество.

Годы приходили и уходили, пристрастия Хакса становились сильнее, подпитываемые желанием пойти в медицинскую школу и тем, что родители не обращали особого внимания на своего сына.

Хакс просто должен был стать врачом — замечательным, талантливым патологоанатомом. Его личный анатомический набор инструментов рос год от года, и коллекция тоже. В комнате Хакса было немало экспонатов; развешанных по стенам или покоящихся в банках.

А потом Хакс встретил Кайло, и Хакс был очарован им.

Кайло Рен, как он сам себя звал — а на самом деле, Бен Соло — двигался с грацией мелодии. Хакс слышал симфонию в своей голове, наблюдая за мускулами, перекатывающимися под кожей. Растягивающимися — сокращавшимися — изящно сдвигавшимися здесь и там. Руки Хакса чесались от желания проследить линии этих мыщц, почувствовать, как они подрагивают и двигаются под пальцами. 

У него также были и другие мысли.

Высокие скуловые дуги Кайло — кожа, прекрасно обтягивающая кость — не могли не вызывать желания отделить эту кожу тщательно, осторожно. Сокращения и расслабления бицепсов и трицепсов — ну как можно не хотеть нанести точный разрез и смотреть на игру сухожилий. Он хотел, очень-очень хотел всё потрогать, но больше всего он хотел смотреть. Не то чтобы Хакс желал причинить Кайло вред — но было сложно устоять. Он смотрел на Кайло и представлял свои руки глубоко зарывшимися в его брюшную полость, по локти в крови — пылающий контраст липкого багрового на бесцветном белом. Кожа Кайло казалась Хаксу почти что шёлковым паутинным флером, игриво скрывающим сеть синих вен прямо под своей поверхностью.

Ногти Хакса теперь частенько впивались в ладони, он пытался хоть как-то справиться с беспокойством и нервным напряжением. Кожа на ладонях покрылась белесыми шрамами; никто никогда не интересовался, откуда они у него. Действительно, только кто-нибудь совершенно бестактный мог бы спросить что-то подобное.

Кайло Рен не имел ни малейшего понятия, что такое чувство такта.

Хакс всё ещё помнил, как услышал его голос. Это был хороший голос — глубокий баритон, не раскатистый, а бархатно успокаивающий — Дебюсси, а не Моцарт. “Лунный свет”, но никак не аллегро из “Юпитера”. Хакс обнаружил, что ему, в общем-то, нравилось разговаривать с этим высоким парнем, таким небрежным и даже неуклюжим в коридорах, и таким грациозным в спортзале. Странная дихотомия распространялась и на его характер. Кайло был умным, внимательным, он не смотрел сквозь Хакса с вежливой бессмысленной улыбкой, как все _эти_ — которые носили костюмы из людей, _эти_ — которые заставляли Хакса чувствовать себя неживым, пластиковым, неприкасаемым, далёким и чужим. Другим.

А Кайло, он не отстранялся. Он рисовал. Рисовал вещи, которые Хакс видел в голове — вещи, о которых он рассказывал Кайло вполголоса, вещи, которые иногда очень кстати приходили на ум — и Кайло, в свою очередь, дополнял и предлагал, добавлял что-то своё в рисунки. Они разделили сложную, патологическую своего рода… дружбу.

А потом Хакс поцеловал Кайло.

Совсем ничего особенного, правда — простая встреча губ. Как фа-диез на отлично настроенном фортепиано, как идеально выполненный разрез с минимальным повреждением органов. Хакс почувствовал тепло бархатных губ Кайло, их изгиб в улыбке, их легкое надавливание, когда тот ответил на поцелуй. Он почувствовал, как его нежно укусили за нижнюю губу и отстранились. Он почувствовал себя настоящим. И живым, очень живым.

Вот так они и очутились вдвоём в комнате Хакса и на кровати Хакса одним пятничным вечером. Кайло несколько минут назад сбросил футболку — открыв грудь честному восхищению Хаксовых глаз. Он достал из кармана сумки черный фломастер и протянул его Хаксу с лёгкой улыбкой.

Хакс жестом попросил Кайло лечь на живот — тот подчинился, удобно и аккуратно сложив руки и положив на них голову (на случай, если бы ему вдруг захотелось посмотреть на Хакса).

Хакс принялся за работу.

Он хотел сначала, до того, как заняться делом, всё потрогать — голыми руками, кожей к коже. Он провёл руками по спине Кайло, прослеживая мышцы пальцами, легонько царапая кожу ногтями. Кайло вздохнул и Хакс, слабо улыбнувшись, снова взялся за фломастер.

Он начал с плеч — водя мокрым, щекотным кончиком фломастера по коже Кайло, размечая мышцы вращательных манжет одну за другой. Затем — вниз по позвоночнику, попросил повернуться на спину, наметил линию вверх до шеи, не забыл ключицы, и вновь опустился ниже, аккуратно прорисовав будущий разрезы по мышцам брюшной стенки. Напоследок — глубокая V-образная линия, ведущая вниз к паху.

Хакс сглотнул, критически осматривая свою работу. Его прилежное внимание к мельчайшим деталям отразилось в каждой точной черной линии на коже Кайло. В голове звучала умиротворяющая мелодия — соло на кларнете, адажио. Она отвлекала, она была сладкой, она… она была похожа на… кажется, таким образом Хакс мог бы представить себе “привязанность”.

Хакс позволил Кайло приподняться и поцеловал его, так же целомудренно, как и в первый раз, скопировав лёгкий укус, которым Кайло тогда наградил его.

Кайло ухмыльнулся и спросил дразнящим тоном:  
— Что? Решил меня не вскрывать своими красивыми ножичками?

— Может, в следующий раз. Я подумал, что ты мне и так довольно-таки нравишься, — ответил Хакс, оседлав бедра Кайло и устроившись на его коленях. — Не хотел бы, чтобы это закончилось, — прошептал он тихо, почти про себя, рассеянно закидывая руки на шею Кайло.

— Хорошая мысль, — невозмутимо сказал тот, обняв Хакса за талию и притягивая к себе, чтобы поцеловать ещё раз.

Хакс решил, что он, пожалуй, предпочёл бы, чтобы Кайло оставался в его нынешнем состоянии ещё немного дольше.


End file.
